el misterio del ser oscuro
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: un semi-humano con poderes sorprendentes cae en un mundo lleno de ponys el deberá derrotar a monstruos increíbles y bestias de otro mundo para recordar su pasado y conseguir nuevos poderes pero el...no esta solo Cap.actual:prueba de poder cap.siguiente:
1. el ser oscuro

_**Estés mi primer fic es un poco loco pero bueee… cuando han visto un fic normal o que al menos tenga un poco de sentido es corto el primer capítulo pero el 2 se desenreda la historia disfruten la historia y gracias por leer**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Que eres**_

-una pony de color morada llamada twillight sparkel caminaba tranquila por las calles de ponyville con su fiel ayudante spike, un dragón de color lila- twillight, adónde vamos-dijo el dragón muy cansado de caminar

-veras leí un libro que dice que hoy abra una lluvia de estrellas y quería verla-dijo la pony muy contenta por ver la lluvia de estrellas-suena aburrido y además yo quería dormir pero ¿no?, teníamos que venir a ver una tonta lluvia de estrellas-dijo el dragón aun cansado

-puedes dormir cuando lleguemos al bosque a ver la lluvia mas de cerca-dijo twillight-bien pero cuando termine iremos a casa ok-dijo el dragón

-vale vale ya llegamos spike… spike,spike-dijo la pny cuando volteo a ver al dragón dormido en una arbusto-jajaja que se le va a hacer a spike-dijo twillight cuando vio un destello en el cielo-guao que increíble acontecimiento-dijo la pony pero no esperaba que algo llegaría a reino

-vaya que hermosas son las lluvias de estrellas quisiera poder verlas de….-eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir la pony al ser interrumpida por el sonido de un rayo y ver que una estrella se acercaba a ella-cerca. Spike corre-dijo la pony al dragón-que que, ahhhh-dijo pike al ver la estrella tan cerca se echo a correr tras un árbol la estrella se desvió a la derecha y se estrello

-que es eso-dijo twillight viendo a ver si había algo-no lo se pero ve a revisar-dijo el dragón

-que estas loco ve tu-dijo el pony-¿yo? ve tu-dijo el dragón refutando a la pony-vale iremos los dos-dijo la pony-vamos a acercarnos ok-dijo el dragon acerándose lenta mente hacia el cráter que hizo la estrella-ves algo spike dijo twillight viendo el cráter para ver dos ojos color zafiro levantarse y mirarlos fijamente

_-QU….E…E…RES_

_**Aquí termina este capa sí que si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y dudas en el 2 Cap. verán cómo se desenlaza esta historia de misterio aventura y romance gracias los saluda jose slow ranger**_


	2. recuerdo de recuerdos

_**Buenas noches, tardes o día les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic me metí a la historia porque me gustó tanto la historia que me metí y la verdad me cambie el primer nombre es que la historia lleva un desarrollo oscuro mientras nos metemos en la vida de nuestro misterioso personaje bueno para no aburrirlos, el fic**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Recuerdo de recuerdos**_

-QU….E…E…RE..S-dijo la pony temblorosa y asustada-no importa lo que soy si no lo que debéis hacer corred salid de aquí antes que ellos los vean-dijo lo que parecía ser un chico humano de ojos zafiros mirando a la pony

-qué cosas son ellos y quien eres-dijo la pony con firmeza y seriedad-salid de aquí iros antes de que ellos…fue interrumpido el chico por unas voces siniestras

-aras no encartidum-se escuchó atrás del chico que se agacho para después ver una garra oscura que casi lo golpea-no, llegaron –dijo el chico sacando una espada y cortando al monstruo a la mitad y volviéndose arena, al chico le atacaron con feracidad pero debía impedir que atacaran a la pony y a su compañero dio un salto y se puso delante de ellos

-corte oscuro filo de sombra-dijo el chico y el escenario se volvió oscuro y se vio una gran línea negra para después iluminarse el entorno y dejar ver el rastro del corte de la espada que destruyo a las bestias sin herir a la pony ni al dragon

-que fue eso-dijo el dragon oculto detrás de twilight-eso es el poder de un dragón.-fue lo único que dijo antes de que llegara la princesa celestia

-_diablos estoy muy débil para escapar-se dijo así mismo el chico_

_-_que está pasando aquí-dijo la princesa celestia para dar un suspiro de asombro al ver al chico con su espada-por el reino de equestria quien eres tu-el chico volteo un poco su cara para dejar ver una sonrisa intimidante-mi nombre es lo único que recuerdo mi nombre es Zero slow ranger-saliendo de la sombra dejando verse era un chico con una chaqueta negra y azul con un rayo amarillo en el centro un sombrero negro con una línea blanca al principio de la copa y unos lentes oscuros azules en punta hacia abajo un jean azul pelo blanco y piel morena-que eres-dijo la princesa celestia-solo se que soy un dragón

-por la estabilidad del reino de equestria debe venir con nosotros será juzgado por sus acciones-dijo la princesa celestia con un tono un poco preocupada pero en su cara veía preocupación como si estuviera preocupada por algo

-Bien me atraparon me entrego-dijo Zero alzando las mano soltando su espada los guardias lo esposaron y lo subieron en la parte trasera del carruaje comenzando a volar el chico grito-¡ADIOS TWILIGHT SPARKEL!-dijo el chico antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche la pony casi estaba pasmada por que, como aquel chico sabia su nombre pero fue desvió su mirada hacia a alguien que la llamaba

-¡twilight, twilight! ¿Estás bien?-dijo spike preocupado por su amiga-si estoy bien y ¿tu?-le dijo la twilight al pequeño dragon-ah me desmaye así que no vi gran cosa solo la estrella cerca de mí pero estoy bien no me paso nada-dijo el dragon bostezando –vamos a casa spike-dijo la pony para dirigirse a ponyville

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-ya llegamos al castillo serás enjuiciado para determinar si serás liberado o encerrado-dijo la princesa celestia con un tono serio-jajaja podrán encarcelar mi cuerpo pero no mi espíritu-dijo el chico con una mirada de confianza

-llegamos a la sala de juicio te tendrás que defender solo en el juicio-no hay problema-dijo el chico entrando y caminado al medio de la sala con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Zero slow ranger por tus actos en contra de muchos animales inocentes que tienes que decir en tu defensa-dijo una lechuza grande con unos lentes pequeños-eso. No eran animalitos inocentes eran bestia que con un solo tajo de sus garras te mataría si no los hubiera destruido hubieran causado caos en todo su reino-dijo el chico con un tono más y más altos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Zero he venido a tu rescate-dijo un lobo de 1 metro atacando a dos guardias y entrando al castillo atacando y dejando noqueados a los guardias y casi llegando a la sala de juicio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Zero slow ranger te sentencio al….-eso es lo último que pudo decir la lechuza antes de escuchar un gran estruendo y ver a un lobo-sube sígueme si quieres saber de tu pasado-dijo el lobo

-vale adonde-dijo el chico siguiendo al lobo-por aquí-dijo el lobo-quien eres y por qué me ayudas-dijo el chico extrañado-soy Wolf tu protector no me recuerdas ten una tu mochila la dejaste tirada Zero tomo la mochila y empezó a recordar algo de su familia

_**-flashback-**_

**_Papa que es eso-dijo un Zero de 10 años -esto es un regalo para ustedes tres- dijo una figura de un adulto de piel blanca de ojos azules con un suéter blanco y azul con unos mocasines de negro y un pantalón beige era mi padre leoner_**

**_-un regalo, que será-dijo una niña de 8 años con un vestido amarillo y un sombrero rojo de pelo marrón con ojos ámbar era amy su hermana pequeña_**

**_-abrámoslo-dijo un chico de la misma edad de Zero de ojos Ruby y pelo negro con una camisa que decía 100% dragón de pelo negro y un short dragunox fue el nombre de su hermano casi gemelo al abrir la caja vieron una lobo blanco-vaya es muy bonito deberíamos ponerle un nombre-dijo amy-que tal wolf-dijo Zero_**

**_-me gusta el nombre. Lo llamaremos Wolf-dijo un chico de 13 años de piel blanca ojos negro con camisa azul oscuro y un jean llamado ray su hermano mayor-espero que le guste su regalo dijo una adulta de piel morena ojos ámbar y un vestido celeste era mi madre sayoko_**

**_Zero recordó a su familia pero no sabía nada más de su pasado_**

_**-fin del flashback-**_

-Wolf mi familia está bien-dijo Zero con preocupación-es mejor que te diga cuando salgamos de aquí las sombras me siguieron y están en el reino debemos irnos-dijo Wolf corriendo a la salida del castillo pero de repente Zero se paró en seco-que pasa vamos-dijo Wolf mordiendo y jalando de su pantalón-no puedo irme-dijo Zero en tono triste-que porque-dijo Wolf extrañado

-le hice una promesa a alguien muy especial….

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. De recuerdo de recuerdos bueno los dejo hasta el próximo cap. Los saluda José slow ranger**_


	3. la promesa

_**Buenas noches tardes y días soy yo José slow ranger con un nuevo episodio de el misterio del ser oscuro pero una cuantas informaciones: los personajes no son míos a excepción de Zero que es mío no se dirá mas esto así que al carajos los creadores tengo que decirlo enserio ok no te alteres ningún pony fue lastimado en este fic pero que al carajo los inocentes aquí va el fic**_

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

que pasa vamos-dijo Wolf mordiendo y jalando de su pantalón-no puedo irme-dijo Zero en tono triste-que porque-dijo Wolf extrañado

-le hice una promesa a alguien muy especial….

_**La promesa**_

-le hice una promesa a alguien muy especial-dijo Zero sosteniendo un colgante con un zafiro recordando la promesa que hizo

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Debemos prometer algo-dijo una amy de 15 años-cuando nos separemos a vivir distintas aventuras lucharemos para proteger al indefenso-dijo amy mirando a dragunox _

_-destruir el mal en todas sus formas-dijo un dragunox de 17 años mirando a Zero_

_-proteger al inocente aunque nos cueste la vida-dijo zero de la misma edad de dragunox_

_-es una promesa, tomen hice estos colgantes, mientras la luz de los colgantes brille nunca abandonaremos esta promesa-dijo amy dándole el colgante de Ruby a dragunox y el colgante zafiro a zero ella se colocó el suyo que era una esmeralda los miro para finalizar la promesa con una sonrisa_

_**-fin del flashback-**_

Por eso no puedo irme prometí destruir el mal proteger al indefenso aunque me costara la vida por eso no puedo huir ahora-dijo zero volteándose y corriendo a ponyville donde se originaba el caos

-zero…-dijo Wolf mirando a las estrellas-eres igual a tu padre-dijo wolf con una sonrisa para después seguir a zero-creí que saldrías de aquí-soy tu protector no puedo abandonarte-dijo wolf tras de zero llegando a ponyville

-oh no llegamos tarde ya están aquí las sombras esto es mi culpa-dijo wolf decepcionado de sí mismo-no te culpes yo también habría hecho lo mismo pero aún hay tiempo-dijo zero sacando dos desert Eagle de su mochila

-gracias por traerme mis armas-dijo zero apuntando y disparando a cada sombras que se le cruzaba-de nada ya tendremos tiempo para hablar pero es hora de acabar a estas sombras-dijo wolf atacando con sus garras pero las sombras eran más y más y más

-maldita sea son demasiados-dijo wolf rodeado de ellas-zero no puedo más-dijo wolf jadeando de cansancio-oh no no te rendirás wolf. Pelea vamos tu puedes seguir-dijo zero tratando de llegar a él pero las sombras lo retuvieron

-no me rendiré no me rendiré-dijo wolf atacando con sus garras, pero fue atacado salvajemente por las sombras-woooooooooooooooolf-dijo zero gritando para crea una explosión de agua que destruyo a todas las sombras

-wolf, Wolf no me dejes. joder quédate conmigo-dijo zero sosteniendo a su protector-zero creo que es hora que recuerde lo que paso-dijo wolf poniendo su pata en su frente-recordaras lo que paso desde ayer en la noche hasta cuando llegaste aquí dijo wolf entrando en los recuerdos de zero

_**-flashback-**_

_Zero, dragunox papa a comer-dijo amy poniendo todos los platos en la mesa-ya me iba a morir de hambre-dijo zero deslizándose por el pasamano de la escalera-zero te he dicho que el pasa mano no es tu tobogán personal-dijo dragunox y leoner al mismo tiempo sentándose en la mesa_

_-lo se lose pero están divertido-dijo zero con una sonrisa-bueno bueno debemos disfrutar esta comida y pasar un buen rato en familia –decía sayoko-bueno que no se diga más a comer-dijo zero comiendo mientras todos lo miraban y se disponían a comer_

_-2 horas después-_

_Buenas noches chicos-dijo amy al salir del cuarto de los chico y dirigirse al suyo para dormir_

_-zero, zero despierta la casa se quema-dijo dragunox alterado mientras zero salía de su cama a toda prisa y se ponía rápidamente su ropa-ve por amy te espero en las cámaras de escape-dijo dragunox corriendo hacia la salida más cercana que era la ventana-amy, amy donde estas –dijo zero antes de salir volando por una explosión atrás de el_

_-ah ah ah-decía zero adolorido viendo a amy en el suelo junto a el-jajajaja es hora de que veas la muerte de cerca-dijo ray tomando una espada y clavándosela a amy_

_-nooooooo amy-es lo único que alcanzo a decir zero cuando su hermano le levantara en el aire-desde ahora no seré ray mi nombre es dark aprendiz de el dragón oscuro-dijo dark para ser lanzado a 40 metros por una explosión de agua causada por zero_

_-debo salir de aquí-dijo zero tomando el cuerpo de amy corriendo a las cámaras de escape_

_-que paso-dijo dragunox y los padres de zero entre lágrimas-fue ray se volvió un oscuro y ahora se llama dark el mato a amy-dijo zero llorando-debes irte en la cámara de escape dijo dragunox para empujar a zero a una de las cámaras_

_-que pasara con ustedes-dijo zero alarmado-calma si todo sale bien nos veremos en la tierra-dijo su dragunox para correr a otra cámaras y entrar pero antes de poder escapar la cámara de zero fue impactada por una esfera oscura que destruyo su cámara de escape sacándolo de su destino_

_-debo hacer algo rápido-dijo zero creando una burbuja de agua en la que podía estar seguro antes de estrellarse con el planeta y llegar al reino de equestria_

_**-fin del flashback-**_

Eso es lo que paso-dijo zero en shock chocando y arrecostandose a una pared agachado-así que eso paso-dijo zero con el puño cerrado-zero mi tiempo aquí se ha agotado pero te he visto crecer y sé que serás fuerte por mi perdida en la mochila hay un regalo que te iba a dar amy por tu cumple años mañana -dijo wolf convirtiéndose en una flama azul y dirigirse hacia los cielo

-wolf y amy juro que esta vez no dejare que el mal salga impune por todos sus actos es una promesa-dijo zero levantando su espada

-lamento tu perdida pero debes venir con nosotros-dijo la princesa celestia-sabía que vendrías no opondré resistencia a lo que hagáis-dijo zero subiéndose a la parte posterior del carruaje y ser llevados a al castillo

-castillo de canterlot-

-zero slow ranger tu padre fue para mí un gran amigo le prometí que si llegabas aquí te protegería pero veo que tienes total independencia con tus poderes al rescatar a tu protector-dijo la princesa celestia con una sonrisa-te tengo un regalo-dijo la princesa dándole un regalo envuelto muy colorido

-esto es un regalo adelantado de nuestra parte-dijo la princesa viendo cómo zero desenvolvía el regalo-vaya gracias por este regalo tan especial- dijo zero viendo su nueva espada-gracias

-de nada esa espada está hecha de un elemento muy resistente llamado bibranium están duro como la piel de un dragón y ya que estas aqui queríamos hacerte una propuesta- dijo la princesa celestia sonriendo

0o0o0o0o0o0

-queeeeeee-dijo twilight al oír lo que le dijo la princesa celestia-es enserio princesa celestia no puede estar pasando esto no está pasando-dijo twilight alterada

-twilight puse a zero como tu protector y protector de ponyville porque algunas cosas no se pueden resolver con magia-dijo la princesa celestia con viendo a la alterada twilight

-además necesito entrenarme en la magia y eres muy buena en eso tal vez puedas enseñarme algunos trucos-dijo zero sentado en un escritorio-no lo sé princesa celestia entrenar a zero y mandarle los reportes de la amistad no es tarea fácil-dijo una más calmada twilight

-Yo zero slow ranger the dark and light royal dragón family de santa rosa de Guadalupe juro ser un protector y aprendiz honrado y serle fiel a mi maestra-dijo zero en reverencia-o…k-dijo twilight muy confusa

-jejejeje no enserio prometo que ser un buen aprendiz y un honrado protector-dijo zero dándole la mano a twilight-pero que pasara con spike-dijo twilight viendo al dragón dormido

-bueno creo que se merece unas vacaciones por tanto trabajo que hace no crees princesa-dijo zero viendo a la princesa sonreír-creo que se lo merece y veo que se llevaran muy bien ustedes dos-dijo la princesa sentándose en su carruaje y yéndose a su castillo

-bien creo que es hora de dormir-dijo twilight viendo que eran las 12 de la noche-oye tengo una cama extra quieres dormir hay-dijo twilight bostezando

-no quiero molestarte-dijo zero tomando una almohada subiéndose a una rama y poniendo la almohada en la rama y acostándose poniendo su sombrero en su cara para tapársela de la luz

-zero cuando nos vimos la última vez como supiste mi nombre-dijo twilight mirando a la rama donde "dormía" zero -escuche a tu pequeño amigo decir tu nombre varias veces-dijo zero subiéndose para volverse a bajar su sombrero

-o, ok buenas noches zero-dijo twilight acostándose en su cama-buenas noches twilight sparkel -dijo zero con un tono que hizo enrojecer a la pony

_**Continuara**_

_**Un amor desatado twilight ama o no a zero como le hará twilight para explicarle a sus amigas sobre zero y como se lo tomaran ellas sigan viendo este fic. el misterio del ser de las sombras los despide jose slow ranger**_


	4. el tour

_**Hola hola ya llegue traje mi fic este fic va dedicado para usted chamos/chicos que les gusta los fic de MLP aquí está el siguiente capítulo de el misterio del ser oscuro**_

_**PD: sorry por tardarme demasiado si si lose me tarde demasiado**_

_**El tour por ponyville**_

_**-sueño de zero en primera persona-**_

**-me hallaba en un lugar oscuro no podía moverme trate y trate pero no pude zafarme y oí una voz**

**-zero slow ranger bienvenido-dijo una voz un tanto calmada-te daré un tour por el tiempo-decía la voz apareciendo-soy crono fantasma viajaremos a una ponyville en donde huiste con Wolf y llegaron las sombras al castillo-me dijo crono dirigiéndonos al castillo de canterlot**

**-pero solo son ruinas-le dije-exacto las sombras destruyeron todo-me dijo crono-y la princesa celestia-le dije con preocupación-murió la asesino dark-me dijo crono**

**-no puede ser-le dije con voz seria-si si es posible-convirtiéndose en un viejo-vamos a ponyville-me dijo tele trasportándonos a ponyville o a lo que quedaba de ella**

**-que paso aquí-le dije a crono-lo mismo que en canterlot me respondió crono-y twilight-le dije preocupado-ella está aquí-me dijo crono transportándonos a la biblioteca **

**-pero aquí solo hay libros amontonados-le dije-ella se pasó su vida intentando defender a todos de las sombras y hallar un punto débil ella está arriba-me dijo convirtiéndose en un niño**

**-revise arriba y vi, el cuerpo sin vida de twilight en su cama con una sonrisa-ella murió feliz porque al fin saldría de este mundo de horror-no no noooo**

**-fin del sueño en primera persona-**

-no-dijo zero levantándose y cayendo del árbol

-zero ven a comer-dijo twilight mientras me veía en el suelo y se partía de la risa-jajaja eso te pasa por dormir en la rama de un árbol-dijo twilight entre risas

-jajaja ríete ahora que puedes-dijo zero levantándose y persiguiendo a twilight-wowowow-dijeron zero y twilight al caer por las escaleras muy cerca de cada uno

-l..o lo l..lamento no fue mi intención-dijo twilight sonrojada-no hay problema-dijo zero dedicándole una sonrisa que la enrojecía mas

-oye que comen ustedes en su planeta-me dijo twilight aun sonrojada-bueno comemos vegetales, frutas y carne-eso ultimo le dije con una sonrisa maquivela

-ca..ca.. Carne-dijo twilight asustada-no todo tipo de carne solo de vacas y pollos-ah ok-dijo twilight más calmada mientras ponía un plato de panqueques y jugo de naranja frente a mi

-buen provecho-dijeron los dos al unísono zero tomo su tenedor lo clavo hasta el fondo y se lo trago sin siquiera masticar-vaya eres rápido-dijo twilight viéndome tomando el jugo de naranja de zape

-bien yo lavare los platos tu date un baño esta al final del pasillo-dijo twilight señalando el pasillo-gracias-le dijo zero para dirigirse al baño quitándose la ropa bañándose y cambiándose la ropa

-gracias por la ropa extra Wolf-dijo zero saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al balcón

-twilight oye twilight-dijo una pony rubia de piel anaranjada-quien molestaaa-dijo zero en un tono jugento viendo la hora que eran las 9:00 am

-oh debería decir quien molesta a estas horas y en fin de semana-dijo zero con un leve tono de disgusto-quien eres tú y que le hiciste a twilight-dijo una pony de cabellos arcoíris y piel celeste cielo

-soy zero y twilight está en la cocina-dijo zero con un tono relajado-mas te vale-dijo la pony celeste-jejejeje-dijo zero riendo

De que te ríes-dijo la pony celeste acercándose a zero-de, nada iré a buscar a twilight-dijo zero para voltearse-¡twilight unas pony te quieren ver!-grito zero a twilight-vale ya voy-dijo twilight subiendo las escaleras para llegar al balcon

-quien quería verme-dijo twilight viendo al balcon-ah hola chicas como están-dijo twilight saludando-ehem-dijo zero tosiendo-no me vas a presentar a tus amigas

-oh lo siento por que no entran-dijo twilight bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta seguida de zero-pasen siéntense-dijo twilight contenta

-bueno ellas son applejack, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, fluttershy y rarity-dijo twilight señalando a cada una-mucho gusto de conocerte-dijo A.J sonriendo-si digo lo mismo-dijo un tanto molesta R.D

Es un gusto conocerte-dijo fluttershy en voz baja-vaya es un gusto conocerte y además me gusta tu ropa-dijo rarity admirando la ropa de zero-valla es un placer conocerte-dijo pinkie saltando de un lado a otro

-el placer es mío y si no les molesta me iré a dormir-dijo zero subiéndose a la rama en donde había dormido-pero son as 10:00 am-dijo twilight para después ver a zero voltearse y caer de la rama si un rasguño

-bueno adiós sueño-dijo zero colocándose su sombrero-y que hacemos-dijo zero acomodándose su sombrero-

Por qué no te damos un tour por poniville-dijo twilight para ver a las chicas asentir-pero antes debo decirles algo-dijo pinkie reuniendo a las chicas y susurrándose cosas

-vale está decidido nos llevaremos a zero y ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo A.J señalando a pinkie, fluttershy y twilight

-ok vámonos-dijo zero caminando al pueblo-por qué la gente te mira de forma normal como si solo fueras un pony-dijo A.J extrañada

-por que celestia le dijo a la gente que soy inofensivo y que no debían temer-dijo zero mientras se dirigían a la plaza-vaya es algo grande-dijo zero admirando el paisaje

-hey te mostrare mi hogar –dijo A.J caminando hacia sweet Apple acres-valla hay muchas manzanas oye te tengo una propuesta A.J-dijo zero con confianza

-te escucho-dijo A.J con mirada retadora-puedo recoger más manzanas que tú en una hora si lo logro me harás un pastel de manzanas-dijo zero confiado

-vale acepto-dijo A.J en posición que yo también hice-en sus marcas…listos...fueraaaa-dijo R.D al ver que zero y A.J corrían y recogían manzanas

-diablos nunca ganare a este paso a menos-dijo zero saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que se detuvo y dio una salto muy alto para caer y hacer que todas las manzanas cayeran dejando atónita a A.J, R.D, big Mac y a Apple Bloom que estaba viendo

Vaya fueron 600 manzanas en total-dijo zero sonriendo-eso es imposible-dijeron todos al unísono-pero rompiste el record mundial de cosechar manzanas-dijo Apple Bloom mostrando un libro de records ponys

- vaya el record anterior era tuyo A.J fueron 400 manzanas en una hora-dijo zero dándole la mano a A.J-quisiera trabajar para ti-dijo zero con una sonrisa-vale empiezas mañana temprano

-ehem pudiste haberle ganado a applejack pero nunca me ganaras en

una carrera o volando-dijo R.D confiada-acepto el reto-dijo Zero-viendo su reloj-son las 2:30pm nos quedan 3 horas antes de ir a la casa-dijo zero viendo a R.D

-la carreras es hasta la boutique de rarity-dijo zero con una sonrisa pícara-comenzamos ahora-dijo zero corriendo a toda velocidad-maldito tramposo-dijo R.D para volar a toda velocidad

-eres un maldito tramposo-dijo R.D para rebasar a zero-oh no, no lo harás-dijo zero corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-a ver si me superas-dijo zero para voltear a ver a unos ponys enfrente de el pero sus reflejos hicieron que se deslizara por el suelo y saltar hacia los techos de las casa y tiendas

-llegue primero-dijo zero deteniéndose en la boutique de rarity-diablos cómo pudiste ganarme-dijo R.D muy cansada

-ya son las 3:50 por que no vamos a comer algo-dijo zero hambriento-oye no que A.J te debía un pastel de manzanas-dijo R.D ansiosa de ver a su amiga

-veo que estas emocionada por ver a tu "amiga"-dijo zero con tono picaron-que, de que hablas-dijo R.D muy sonrojada

-no me puedes mentir lo veo en tus ojos en tu forma de hablarle, y tu rostro lo dice todo tomatito jejeje-dijo zero mirándola toda sonrojada

-está bien admito que me gusta pero no se lo digas a nadie-dijo R.D para ver a un mudo zero asintiendo

-ya en sweet Apple acres—

Llegan justo a tiempo para comer el pastel-dijo A.J para sacar el pastel y ponerlo en la mesa-bien a comer-dijo zero para levantar un 4 trozos dejarlos en un plato y comerse el resto del pastel de un bocado

-oye nos hubieras dejado algunos trozos-dijeron los cuatro para ver a zero abrir un ojo y señalar los trozos en el plato

-gracias-dijo Apple Bloom agarrando el plato y comiéndose un trozo para repartirles un trozo a A.J, R.D y big mac

-jaaaah assss-dijo suspirando zero-lo recuerdas amy siempre peleábamos por el ultimo trozo de pastel y venias tu a cortarlo en partes iguales para todos-dijo zero mirando el atardecer

-zero con quien hablas-dijo A.J mirándolo extrañada-con nadie-dijo zero sonriendo-mírala hora deberíamos ir a casa de twilight –dijo A.J guiñándole el ojo a rainbow

-oh si si debemos ir a casa de twilight-dijo R.D captando la seña –bien vamos-dijo zero caminando a casa

-bien llegamos-dijo R.D tocando la puerta 3 veces como si fuera un código-oh zero creo que deje caer algo en el camino podría ver atrás si se me cayó algo-dijo A.J entrando y ver a zero voltearse y caminar 10 pasos

-zero ya lo encontré-dijo A.J entrando a la casa después zero abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba oscuro-donde está el encendedor-dijo zero para prender la luz

-¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños zero!-dijeron todos al unísono para ver a un impresionado y pasmado zero-gra…gracias no me la esperaba-dijo zero aun sorprendido

-vamos debemos animar esta fiesta-dijo pinkie para poner la música y bailar-mira eso toda ponyville reunida para celebrar la fiesta de su protector-dijo spike viendo a todo el mundo bailar hasta zero-spike ya te he dicho que le digas zero-dijo twilight mirando enojada a spike

-ok ok como digas pero lo sobre proteges sabes-dijo spike para pensar un momento-espera no me digas que te gusta-dijo spike muy curioso

-que no digas tontería-dijo twilight sonrojada-si, te gusta –dijo spike corriendo alrededor de twilight que seguía sonrojada-vale vale ya pero no se lo digas-dijo twilight al ver a spike cerrar su boca como un cierre

-twi, twi-dijo zero yendo a donde ellos-yo mejor los dejo solos-dijo spike para salir corriendo

-oye twi que tal si vamos a un lugar donde haya menos ruido-dijo zero para dirigirse a las escaleras seguido de twilight-va…va…vale-dijo twilight nerviosa y sonrojada para llegar al balcón

-zero te tengo una pregunta-dijo twilight al ver a zero mirar la luna-si dime-dijo zero volteándose a ver a twilight

-por qué te mudaste conmigo-dijo twilight recogiendo valor-por que sentí algo especial en ti-dijo zero viendo la con la cabeza agachada

-y también por esto-dijo zero para tomar a twilight en sus brazos y besarle con tanta pasión que se dejó llevar el sombrero de zero casi se cae pero él lo agarro y se separó de twilight Y le puso su sombrero

-también porque te amo twilight sparkel-dijo zero acercándose a ella-yo también te amo zero-dijo twilight tomando aire

-creo que es hora de disfrutar la fiesta-dijeron los dos al unísono para bajar las escaleras

_**Continuara**_

_**Aquí el capítulo más esperado por los fans y por mí, el final era esperado para los amantes del amor entre protas y OC´s aquí les deja jose slow ranger**_


	5. la tormenta eterna

_**Buenas tardes buenas noches y buenos días soy zero slow ranger para traerles mi nuevo capítulo de el misterio del ser oscuro aquí se los dejo**_

_**-buenas viteh-dijo una sombra en el set-mi que te he dicho de hacerme suplencia-dijo un niño de 12 años**_

_**Zero: bueno no estabas así que decidí abrir el fic yo, no es problema verdad**_

_**José: no claro que no y te dejo un pequeño regalo viteh te lo voy a dar en el fic así que aquí tiene este capítulo córrele que se viene el capítulo viteh**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**La tormenta eterna**_

-aaaaah mi cabeza-dijo un adolorido zero-deja de gritar no me dejas dormir-dijo una muy despeinada twilight

-buenos días a ti también señorita simpática-dijo zero aun adolorido-oye y por qué estoy en tu cama-dijo zero levantándose y estirándose

-bien donde empiezo-dijo twi terminándose de arreglar

_**-flashback- **_

_**-wuuuu a fiesta esta de locura-dijo rainbow bailando-vaya fiesta hicieron-dijo zero hablándole a A.J**_

_**-si esta de locura-dijo A.J mirando a rainbow bailar-ve con ella-dijo zero en tono de confianza**_

_**-queeeee…bueno no lose pero tal vez-dijo A.J para ser empujada por zero hasta rainbow-oye pero que.. oh hola rainbow-dijo nerviosa A.J frente a rainbow haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran**_

_**-oye que tal la fiesta-dijo rainbow-ah que dijiste-dijo A.J aturdida por la música-que-dijo rainbow**_

_**-sígueme-dijo A.J para tomar a rainbow y salir a sweet Apple acres-el amor joven-dijo zero poniéndose unos lentes oscuros y bailar**_

_**-y que querías decirme-dijo rainbow viendo A.J-yo nada-dijo A.J cabiz baja y muy sonrojada rainbow hizo lo mismo**_

_**-bueno yo quería decirte algo desde hace mucho-dijo rainbow parándose en seco-yo…yo también-dijo A.J muy nerviosa**_

_**-yo te amo-dijeron las dos al unísono para mirarse un largo rato y besarse-vamos a mi habitación dijo A.J para ser seguida por rainbow ustedes se imaginaran el resto**_

_**-30 minutos después en la fiesta-**_

_**-adiós a todos adiós chicas la pase muy bien-dijo twi para bostezar y dirigirse a su habitación y ver a zero acostado en su cama en realidad estaba inconsciente**_

_**-zero, zero despierta hay creo que el sueño me está ganando-dijo twilight para caer rendida en la cama y quedarse dormida**_

_**-fin del flashback-**_

-aaaahh ya recuerdo-dijo zero mirando al aire-bueno voy a darme una ducha-dijo zero dirigiéndose al baño-jejeje me imagino la cara de rainbow y la de A.J-dijo zero para entrar en la ducha

_**-en sweet Apple acres-**_

Buenos días cariñito-dijo A.J a rainbow para ver a su amada abrir los ojos poco a poco-buenos días para ti mi vaquerita-dijo rainbow levantándose y bostezando

-ayer la pase muy bien-dijo A.J abrazando a rainbow-yo también, pero como se lo decimos a tu familia o a las chicas-dijo rainbow preocupada

-no te preocupes ellas entenderán nuestro amor-dijo A.J para entrar al baño y asearse y dirigirse al campo

-te estuve esperando-dijo zero en la rama de un árbol-bueno hay 400 manzanas debemos cosechar 200 cada uno-dijo zero para bajar de la rama

-oye como estuvo la noche con dash-dijo zero sonriendo-bueno la pasamos muy bien peo ella se fue a su casa-dijo A.J nerviosa

-oye A.J podrías decirme cual es la llave del agua oh-dijo rainbow saliendo para ver a zero con una sonrisa-con que en su casa-dijo zero levantando una ceja

-vale pasamos la noche juntas y una cosa llevo a la otra y ya sabes el resto-dijo A.J apenada-no se preocupen no le diré a nadie-dijo zero viendo a los ojos a A.J

-gracias-dijeron las dos ponys al unisonó-su secreto no es tan secreto-dijo zero bajando las 200 manzanas de un solo movimiento-¡QUE!-dijeron las 2 ponys al unisonó

-verán ya lo saben todas y no se los dije por si acaso-dijo zero poniendo las manzanas en el carrito-pero como-dijo rainbow sorprendida

-es sencillo ustedes dos son la pareja mas linda de ponyville y las dos son muy cercana a la otra eso es muy obvio-dijo zero volteándose para mirar a las dos ponys

-pero si ellas lo saben entonces aceptan nuestro noviazgo-dijo A.J feliz-claro que sí pero a veces las personas no pueden estar muy cerca-dijo zero recordando su hogar y a twilight

-es sobre twilight y tu verdad, no se preocupen ustedes se aman y eso es lo importante-dijo A.J poniéndole una pata en la espalda a zero y mirar a rainbow

-gracias me has alegrado el día-dijo zero sonriendo y bajando las 200 manzanas de A.J-y por si acaso esta es la última vez que hare tu trabajo-dijo zero dirigiéndose a casa

_**-ya en casa de twilight-**_

-Twi volví-dijo zero para ver un regalo en la mesa-de quien será-dijo zero para ver la nota

Nota: zero esto es una lección por andar supliéndome att: J

-Hijo de puta-dijo zero para ver a una quimera salir del regalo y empujar a zero a La calle-mierda, ok gente despejen el área vuelvan a su casa-dijo zero para ser interrumpido por el rugido de la quimera y ver que la gente desaparecía para ir a sus casa

-ok dale pues abre cancha-dijo zero para poner se en posición de ataque e inserta cuatro golpes a la quimera y ver la retroceder unos paso y luego atacarle con un puño de agua que lo hizo enfurecerse

-creo que no fue una buena idea-dijo zero echándose para atrás para evitar los ataques de la quimera y sacar su espada para hacerle algunos cortes no muy letales

-diablos es muy fuerte-dijo zero para saltar hacia atrás y ver que la quimera lanzo fuego hacia todos lados provocando un incendio

-diablos el pueblo o la quimera no puedo con los dos-dijo zero intentando salvar al pueblo y destruir la quimera-no puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo

_**-zero si puedes hacerlo, desata la tormenta eterna desata el poder del dragón adentro de ti-dijo un voz adentro de zero para ver una nube de tormenta negra encima de él y ver dos ojos azul zafiro desatar un rugido que hizo caer varios rayos hacia la quimera-ahora hazlo mientras tienes tiempos-dijo la voz en la nube**_

-zekrom tienes razón-dijo zero tomando su pecho

-por el poder del el rayo y del agua estos dos elementos fusionados crean el poder de un solo elemento que caerá con furia sobre el mal dando paso a la tormenta eterna ¡zekrom!-dijo zero para oír un rugido en la nube y formar una remolino de nubes el cual desato una aguacero bestial que acabo con el incendio

-por el poder del rayo yo te destierro a las profundidades del reino de las sombras-dijo zero para caer un rayo en su espada-tajo del trueno-dijo zero para destruir a la quimera con su espada electrificada y desaparecer la tormenta con un flash

-zero zero que paso vimos un haz de luz al terminar la tormenta estas bien-dijo twilight preocupada-si todo está bien una vez más la paz reina en ponyville y yo he encontrado a aun viejo amigo-dijo zero levantando su espada para ver que se formaba un símbolo de rayo con el nombre zekrom

-Zero que miras tanto solo es tu espada-dijo twilight más calmada-no es solo mi espada es una parte de mi ser-dijo zero guardando su espada y mirar al cielo-gracias por tu ayuda zekrom

_**Continuara**_

_**Gracias por ver el fic y a claro algo zekrom no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a satoshi tajiri creador de pokemon y además me inspiro porque soy un gran fan y me encanta zekrom ya que inspiro el nombre de zero ze k ro m quítenles la k y la m y dice zero bueno aquí los deja José slow ranger y además el regalo fue una venganza esperen el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer**_


	6. venom y el maestro carracosta

_**Hola a todos soy twilight y hoy yo voy a abrir el capítulo ya que José está muy enfermo y me dijo que abriera el capítulo aun que me preocupa José a estado dormido durante horas**_

_**-en una isla remota del caribe-**_

_**Esto es vida, tenía razón debí haberme tomado vacaciones ase años fue una buena idea dejar que twi iniciara el capitulo**_

_**-de vuelta al estudio-**_

_**Bueno a claro algunas cosas algunos personajes que verán no son propiedad nuestra les pertenece a sus creadores y aquí el capitulo**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Venom y el maestro carracosta**_

-debo escapar debo escapar-decía Zero dormido

_**-Sueño de Zero-**_

Me hallaba en un lugar sombrío no había nada más que oscuridad cuando corría escuchaba pasos a lo lejos como si me siguieran intente despertarme pero era inútil gritaba con todas mi fuerzas y no se oía un mero sonido hasta que veo que se forma un espejo y al ver lo que el espejo mostraba me asuste.

Veía toda ponyville convertida en ruinas los ponys se volvían seres de sombras y al tratar de ver al culpable me horrorice era...era yo, yo hacía tal horror me voltee y vi que salía una cosa pegajosa del suelo me atrapo escalo mi cuerpo me lo intente quitar pero ya era muy tarde en un intento desesperado grite con todas mis fuerzas y…

_**-fin del sueño de zero-**_

_**-P.O.V zero-**_

¡Nooooo!-grite jadeando y sudando, tosí por un minuto hasta que vi mi mano era sangre pero era negra pensé que era un mal sueño así que me di una ducha y me vestí

-zero oí un grito así que vine a revisar, que paso-me dijo twi de forma un tanto nerviosa-no fui yo tuve una pesadilla-le dije un poco mal

-estas bien zero recuéstate un momento-me dijo twi-no me siento bien-le dije para caerme agachado

-haz caso y recuéstate-dijo twi en tono serio apuntando a la cama no me quedaba más que obedecer y recostarme-te lo digo twi me siento bien-le replique acostándome en la cama para ver que me metía un termómetro en la boca

-trata de calmarte y no moverte-me dijo twi saliendo del cuarto-vale –le dije para que al minuto regresara me quitara el termómetro

-47 grados estas enfermo-dijo twi para salir del cuarto un momento-bien es mi oportunidad de escapar-me dije para bajar la escaleras y pegarme al techo como una araña y ver a twi hablar por teléfono

-si rarity estoy segura de que no es solamente una fiebre ¿Cómo lo sé? Destruyo a 50 monstruos el solo con su espada…-eso fue lo último que escuche porque salí de la casa por una ventana y me dirigí a un parque para descansar

-al fin paz y tranquilidad-me dije por poco tiempo para ser interrumpido por la voz de tres niñas

-eh hola está allí-dijo una de las tres ponys-tal vez este dormido-dijo la otra ponys-mi nombre es Apple Bloom eres amigo de mi hermana ¿cierto?-dijo la hermana menor de A.J

-sí y te recuerdo de la granja y ellas son-dije mirando a las otras dos ponys –mi nombre sweetie belle-dijo una de las ponys-eres hermana menor de rarity-dije con una media sonrisa-como lo sabias-dijo sweetie sorprendida

-y yo soy…-no pudo terminar por que la interrumpí-eres scootaloo hermana menor de rainbow-dije y ellas se sorprendieron-yo lo se casi todo-dije con una sonrisa

-si lo sabes todo que comí ayer-dijo Apple Bloom-dije casi en realidad solo se cosas importantes-dije parándome

-tengo que irme twi estará preocupada de adonde me fui-dije mirando la hora que eran las 10:00 pm-apple Bloom si tu hermana pregunta estoy enfermo-dije tosiendo un poco de sangre negra

-seguro pero ¿estás bien?-dijo apple Bloom preocupada-sí, estaré bien-dije dirigiéndome a "mi casa" y entrando por el balcón para acostarme en la cama y toser sangre negra otra vez

-zero donde te metiste-me dijo twi regañándome-estaba dando un paseo-dije con una sonrisa

-zero estas bien-dijo twi algo preocupada-si estoy bien-le dije para después que darme dormido-que descanse-dijo twi arropándome y dándome un beso

_-sueño de zero-_

-no puedes luchar contra nosotros-repetía una voz siniestra

-nunca ganaras-decía la vos siniestra acercándose

-es hora que surja-continuaba diciendo aquella voz

-y tu cuerpo será mío-dijo la voz detrás de mí atrapándome

_-fin del sueño de zero-_

-Oh no de verdad está pasando-dije para ver que mi cuerpo lo consumía ese plasma negro me dirigí al balcón pero fue demasiado tarde-no no noooooo-grite pero fui consumido por el plasma

_-fin del P.O.V zero-_

-esto si es poder-dijo un monstruo oscuro-ahora a causar caos en este pueblucho-dijo la criatura saltando hasta el centro del pueblo y crear un cráter gigante en el suelo

-ahora que empiece el caos-dijo la creatura mientras creaba un gran terremoto en el pueblo

_-en una cueva de agua-_

-ummmm no es posible pero debo ir a investigar si él fue liberado entonces malos presagios nos traerá caos al universo debo detenerlo-decía una sombra en forma de tortuga para entrar en un estanque y tele transportarse

_-de regreso en ponyville-_

-esto si es caos-decía la creatura mientras creaba un tsunami

-venom tu reino del caos termina aquí-decía una tortuga más o menos del tamaño de un adolecente

-Je...Je...Je maestro carracosta hace mucho que no nos veíamos como lo han tratado los años no ha cambiado nada desde a última vez-dijo venom con una sonrisa que helaría los huesos

-pues esta será la última vez que pelearemos-dijo el maestro carracosta poniéndose firme-solo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de este combate y se quién es-dijo el maestro aun firme

-pues estoy listo para lo que venga conozco cada uno de sus movimientos-dijo venom tirando un puño que fue detenido con la punta de la aleta del maestro

-eso crees tu-dijo el maestro para levantar a venom con su aleta y clavarle una certera patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros

-tu tampoco cambias-dijo el maestro para ponerse firme otra vez-creo que esta batalla la tengo ganada

-eso crees vejete-dijo venom atrás del maestro para arrojarlo hacia una mesa-jejeje acéptalo viejo soy mucho más fuerte que tu-dijo venom entre risas

-serás fuerte pero sigues siendo débil mentalmente lanzando una rayo psíquico hacia venom que hizo que su cuerpo intentara desprenderse y dejando ver a un inconciente zero dentro del cuerpo de venom

-así que eso es, tu fuerza viene del poder de zero-dijo el maestro para lanzar un chorro de agua hacia venom

-no solo mi fuerza sino también su habilidades-dijo venom para desaparecer en una cortina de humo y atacar al maestro varias veces

_-mente de zero-_

-maestro ha venido en mi ayuda pero por mi usted está exponiendo su vida solo por sacarme del cuerpo de venom pero no puedo hacer nada a su favor me tiene aprisionado-me dije a mi mismo con remordimiento

-eso no es cierto tú tienes el poder para destruir a venom todo lo que tienes que hacer es luchar y exigir tu libertad-me dijo el maestro extendiendo su aleta para que la tomara

-zero debes saber que no estás solo siempre estaremos para ti-dijo el maestro sonriendo-pero quienes más-le dije incrédulamente

-nosotros zero-dijo el maestro para que aparecieran muchos conocidos Wolf, la princesa celestia, dragunox, twilight, fire, King en especial mis padres y hasta amy y todos los demás que he conocido en mi vida estaban hay para apoyarme

-ves no estás solo, somos tu familia y eso es lo único que importa tienes el apoyo tienes la fuerza y tienes el poder para destruir a venom así que sal y pelea-me dijo el maestro desvaneciéndose temporalmente

-maestro que pasara con usted-le dije-yo estaré bien pero tú tienes un gran poder aquí-me dijo el maestro apuntando a mi pecho-así que sal y pelea-me dijo para empujarme hacia un abismo de luz

-gracias maestro carracosta-dije con una sonrisa

_-de vuelta en la vida real-_

-es un idiota al creer que puede vencerme a mi otra vez, mientras tenga la fuerza de zero seré el más poderoso del universo-dijo venom poniendo su pie en el cuello del maestro

-serás el más poderoso del mundo pero zero seguirá siendo superior a ti-dijo el maestro tan fuerte que algo dentro de zero lo hizo reaccionar y luchar para salir del cuerpo de venom

-que está pasando que pasa que me has hecho maldito-dijo venom presionando el cuello del maestro-yo no he hecho nada todos lo que te sucede es por uno de mis mejores estudiantes-dijo el maestro otra vez en un tono alto haciendo reaccionar a zero para que se desprendiera de venom al fin

-creo que es hora de mi venganza-dijo zero embistiendo con su espada a venom haciendo múltiples cortes que se volvían a unir

-creíste que sería fácil matarme pues te equivocas-dijo venom levantando a zero por la chaqueta-si pero yo tengo algo que tú no tienes-dijo zero deslizándose hacia abajo

-un poder si igual-dijo zero creando una bola de energía negra que impacto en venom destrozando su cuerpo-pero eso no es todo-dijo zero alzando su espada y cayéndole un rayo oscuro

-tajo sombrío-dijo zero haciendo un tajo que termino de destrozar a venom-je je je me abras derrotado pero aún sigo vivo por ahora-dijo venom uniéndose a su partes creando un estallido acido

-no el pueblo-dijo zero para ver al maestro crear un escudo de agua que rodeaba la explosión acida-zero no aguantare mucho más-dijo el maestro

-entonces lo haremos juntos-dijo zero poniendo sus manos en el escudo de agua-escudo de sombras-dijo zero creando otro escudo alrededor del primero pero estés era oscuro y se encogió al tamaño de una bola de billar

-debemos sacarlo de aquí-dijo el maestro empujando a zero y teles trasportándose a las montañas

-¡maestro no lo haga!-dijo zero yendo hacia las montañas pero la explosión lo tiro lejos dejándolo inconsciente-maestro-fue lo último que dijo zero antes de quedar inconsciente

_-1 día después-_

_-P.O.V zero-_

-donde donde estoy-dije abriendo los ojos y encontrarme a las 6 ponys rodeando mi cama

-zero al fin despiertas-me dijeron todas abrazándome-si si estoy bien… pero el maestro carracosta-dije preocupado

-zero. Nunca lo encontraron cuando investigaron solo encontraron esta carta al lado tuyo no la hemos abierto-me dijo twilight entregándome la carta

_-carta-_

_Querido alumno zero has sido unos de los mejores alumnos que he tenido te he visto dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a la protección de los demás y a la lucha contra el mal pero lo que debes saber es que hay un gran poder dentro de ti._

_Ese poder es el de la oscuridad la oscuridad que habita en ti es algo muy poderoso pero confió en que aprenderás a manejarla en el bien y nunca para hacer el mal espero de ti lo que espere hace muchos años y que prospere tu vida para siempre. _

_En resumen espero que siempre mantengas tus promesas y que ayudes a todos a tu alrededor te he dejado una pequeña sorpresa llévala a todos lados será de gran ayuda algún día_

_Tu leal maestro_

_Carracosta_

_-fin de la carta-_

-siempre lo hare maestro siempre lo hare-dije mirando la el regalo que era una esfera negra

_Continuara…_

_Genial que le pareció el fic que será la esfera negra y volverá venom ustedes sigan viendo dejen sus rewievs yo los veré y les contestare en el siguiente capítulo los despide José slow ranger_


	7. el poder de las sombras

_**Buenas a todos soy José slow ranger y les traigo otro fic. Pero antes les doy una noticia cada vez que publique un cap. Habrá un aviso en el summary acerca del cap. Y el próximo cap. Que voy a crea también aparecerá en el aviso y unas palabras de mi parte**_

"_**la escritura es ahora un arte moderno por eso razón ya no se pierde la esperanza en el que puedes crear una historia sin temor a ser criticado y que al igual puedes poner corazón y alma a esa pequeña historia para que todo el mundo la lea y te felicite por ello por eso nunca abandones esa pequeñas historias por más cortas que sean porque una historia es el alimento de nuestra imaginación, no lo olviden"**_

_**J.S.R**_

_**Bueno eh aquí el capitulo**_

Dialogo normal

**(Pensamientos)**

_*susurros*_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**El poder de las sombras**_

_**[P.O.V zero]**_

Me encontraba con twilight acostada en mi pecho mientras yo estaba arrecostado a un árbol mirando al cielo y a las nubes

-zero que pasara cuando destruyas la oscuridad te quedaras conmigo-me dijo twi girando su cabeza para verme

-tal vez si tal vez no el tiempo lo dirá pero siempre estaré junto a ti en cada momento de mi dura existencia-le decía acariciando su melena dando le un cálido beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara

-bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa ya eh ayudado a Apple Jack ya entrene ya pase un largo tiempo con mi noviecilla-dije levantándome y estirándome-creo que falta algo-dije con una sonrisa

-que te haría falta-me dijo twi al lado mío-bueno hace unos días que las sombras no atacan-le dije pensativo

-eso no debería ser bueno porque puedes estar conmigo y con tus amigas-me dijo twi en un tono feliz-si debo dejar de preocuparme-le dije caminando a casa

-espérame-me dijo twilight caminado hacia mi

_**-castillo de la oscurida-**_

-porque aún no has matado al infame de tu hermano-dijo un gran dragón negro

-lo siento maestro pero cada bestia que enviamos es derrotada por un poder que ni los mismos oscuros lo entienden-dijo una persona oculta en una sombra

-entonces enviare a un enemigo muy poderoso que ni el mismo leoner pudo derrotar-dijo el dragón desatando un gran poder oscuro

_**-ponyville-**_

-oye zero porque no vamos por nos cupcakes-dijo twi sonriendo-que si quiero-dijo zero en tono burlón cuando ya habíamos comprado los cupcakes nos los comimos y decidimos dar una vuelta por ponyville

-pero que…-dijo zero cayendo al piso por una gran presión en la atmosfera-zero estas bien-dijo twi alarmada

-siento algo fuera de lo normal una fuerza muy grande-dijo zero parándose con un poco de dificulta para ver un rayo de luz negro que dio origen a una creatura que era muy espeluznante era la muerte en persona

-al fin tengo el placer de conocerte-dijo la muerte quien flotaba y vestía una túnica azul abierta pero sin la mitad de su cuerpo-zero slow ranger-me dijo la muerte mirándome

-¿quién eres y a que has venido?-dijo zero agarrando su espada-como que no me conoces-se acercó la muerte furiosa-es comprensible solo los oscuros pueden verme-dijo la muerte alejándose un poco

-soy uno de los 5 generales de la oscuridad mi nombre es muerte el 3ºer general de la oscuridad-me dijo la muerte envolviendo el campo de niebla-que el duelo empieza-me dijo a muerte ocultándose en la niebla

-twi vete de aquí sigue el camino de la luz-dije zero creando una bola de luz azul que se movió en dirección a la casa

-jejeje un dragón con una pequeña unicornio creo que te has vuelto débil zero-decía la muerte a mis espaldas sosteniendo una guadaña negra

-lo único que mata a un dragon es un arma oscura y aun oscuro solo lo puede matar otro oscuro-dijo la muerte dándome un tajo con su guadaña dejándome muy débil

-jejeje ahora te rindes que débil eres pero te dejare un recuerdo, por kaimera y venom (JS: si no se acuerdan leer el cap.6 y 5)-me dijo la muerte creando una bola de energía verde que tomo forma de calavera gigante que exploto y me mando a volar muy muy lejos dejándome muy herido

_**[Fin del P.O.V zero]**_

_**[P.O.V twilight]**_

_**-2 semanas después-**_

_**(Han pasado 2 duras semanas zero ha desaparecido las sombras han tomado el control de ponyville y para colmo nosotras no podemos hacer nada sin los elementos de la harmonía ya que las sombras se los llevaron dejándonos indefensas y refugiadas en la biblioteca los guardias del castillo ninguno ha podido vencer el poder de la muerte ya que todas sus almas fueron absorbidas por el arma de la muerte)**_

-chicas creo que es hora de rendirnos-dijo rarity suspirando-que y porque-dijo rainbow enojada

-acéptalo rainbow no podemos hacer nada sin nuestros poderes-dijo rarity aún más enojada

-a no, mírame-dijo rainbow para salir volando directo a la muerte-oye idiota trágate esto-dijo rainbow casi golpeado a la muerte pero fue detenida por la misma que también absorbió su alma volviéndola gris y dejándola inconsciente

-rainbow noooo-dijo A.J rompiendo en llanto por su "amiga" supuestamente muerta

-tranquila Apple Jack no hay que perder la fe y la esperanza-dijo twilight tratando de consolarla y abrazarla

-fue mi culpa por mi estúpida pelea hice que se sacrificara y muriera-dijo rarity casi llorando y pinkie estaba muy triste era inusual en ella y fluttershy temerosa debajo de la mesa

-no fue culpa de nadie rarity mientras sigamos juntas no podemos perder la fe y la esperanza-dijo twilight abrazando a todas

-*nunca pierdan la fe y la esperanza, zero siempre decía eso no crees King*-susurro un chico moreno de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta abierta manga corta roja con el símbolo F y uno jeans y unas converse rojas

-quien eres tu-dijeron las mane 6 al unisonó-mi nombre es fire y no vengo solo-dijo fire dejando ver dos chicos en la escalera

-gracias fire eres un "buen amigo"-dijo un chico blanco con cabello entre castaño y rubio sus ojos eran color ámbar con una camisa con el símbolo ON y un jean y converse negras

-me presento soy King y el que está al lado mío es…-King no pudo concluir ya que su amigo lo interrumpió

-soy D hermano de zero y eso que decías era el dicho de zero-dijo D un chico blanco de pelo negro ojos Ruby con un suéter blanco y azul y un jean blanco con converse blancas

-y por qué han venido-dijo twilight más calmada-veras teníamos que entregarte algo de parte de zero-dijo King dándole una carta con el símbolo de un dragon pero al querérselos agradecer ya se habían ido

-que dice la carta twilight-dijo A.J secándoselas lagrimas

_**Carta**_

_**Querida twi te escribo para decirte que soy el único con el poder suficiente para derrotar a la muerte y que pronto volveré a casa y destruiré a las sombras de una vez por todas**_

_**Att: zero slow ranger**_

-eso significa que está vivo y que va a volver-dijo twilight emocionada pero antes de poder decírselo a sus amigas se libró una batalla en medio de ponyville

_**[Fin del P.O.V twilight]**_

-Que está pasando-dijo la muerte volteándose a ver una sombra-umm creí ver a alguien en la sombra del árbol señor-dijo un cazador sombra

-ve a investigar-ordeno la muerte-como ordene señor-dijo la sombra acercándose para ser arrastrado y asesinado

-pero que-alcanzo a decir la muerte para ver que mil shurikens volaron matando a todas las sombras

-no esto no es posible-dijo la muerte sorprendida-pues créelo-dijo un ninja en la sombra

-quien eres-dijo la muerte desafiante-soy tu peor pesadilla-dijo el ninja quitándose la máscara dejando ver que en realidad era zero

-jajaja creí que era un verdadero enemigo pero dime como sobreviviste a la explosión nadie sobrevive a una explosión como esa solo un oscuro…-dijo la muerte entre cortada

-sobreviviría-dijo zero-pero eso es imposible a menos que…-dijo la muerte asombrada-sea un oscuro eso es exactamente lo que soy-dijo zero mirando a la muerte

-pero como tu dijiste que un oscuro mata a un oscuro en ese momento no tenía el poder así que no funciono del todo-dijo zero sonriente

-pero basta de charlas me debes una pelea-dijo zero ocultándose en una sombra

-jejeje crees que puedes vencerme-dijo la muerte-vencerte no, destruirte si-dijo zero saliendo detrás de él y atacando con su espada y después con su sable

-esta vez no podrás ocultarte-dijo la muerte eliminando cualquier sombra ya se la de una hoja cayendo dejando ver a zero cerca de él extendiendo sus espada cargándolas de energía oscura-creo que hasta aquí llegas-dijo zero corriendo hacia la muerte-maniobra de mil y un tajos de sombra-dijo zero dándole mil y un tajos a la muerte que hizo que quedara en el piso sangrando oscuridad por sus huesos

-tajo final sombra de la luna-dijo zero oscureciendo la luna dejando negro el escenario que solo se vio un tajo muy brillante que volvió una estatua de arena a la muerte que se desintegro poco a poco

-zero lo lograste-dijeron las harmony 5 al unísono-pero que pasara con todos los que perdieron sus almas-dijo A.J otra vez llorando

-no te preocupes las almas absorbidas regresaran a sus cuerpos e orígenes-dijo zero al ver que el cuerpo de rainbow volvía su alma y se volvía de color celeste otra vez

-rainbow dash-dijeron todas al unísono para abrazar a su compañera que volvió a la vida

-zero como sobreviviste-dijo twilight contentísima-bueno veras. Después de salir volando me encontré en un templo en ruinas en el cual había unos manuscritos de las artes ninjas y como dominar los poderes oscuros así que entrene 2 semanas completas cuando al fin aprendí a dominar el poder oscuro me puse una túnica ninja y me dirigí aquí-dijo zero ya en la casa explicándole a la princesa celestia y a las harmony 6

-vaya debiste pasar por mucho-dijo la princesa celestia-creo que deberías descansar-dijo la celestia sacando afuera las demás

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo twilight guiándome a la cama y arropándome

-buenas noches twilight-dijo zero dándole un lado a twilight-buenas noches zero-dijo twilight acostándose junto a zero

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno gente hasta aquí este capítulo sigan leyendo y nosotros seguiremos escribiendo dejen sus rewievs y buenas noches tardes o días los despide José slow ranger**_


	8. lejos de la verdad y el amor

_**Buenas a todos soy José slow ranger y les traigo otro de mis capítulos y además gracias a todos por su reviews y gracias a todos por leer bueno eh aquí el cap.**_

Dialogo normal

**(Pensamientos)**

_*susurros*_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Lejos de la verdad y el amor**_

_**-P.O.V zero-**_

Empezó a salir el alba en ponyville me levante apenas el sol comenzó a salir me di un buen baño me vestí y me peine y salí a caminar un rato por ponyville ya que Big Mac nos dio el día libre a A.J y a mí ya que Apple Jack tenía una cita con rainbow y yo había trabajado un poco más de la cuenta y no me necesitaban por este día.

Twilight me conto que spike el pequeño bebe dragón que era su anterior ayudante se fue a vivir con rarity que mantenía una relación amorosa mutua pinkie y fluttershy estaban descubriendo los sentimientos que sienten por las dos, twilight y yo estamos felices juntos menos mal que le deje una nota al salir porque después empieza a hacer preguntas

_**-cuarto de twilight-**_

Nota:

Twilight volveré pronto voy a dar una caminata por el pueblo te deje chocolate caliente en la cocina que lo disfrutes con cariño zero

-creo que deberíamos cambiar esto un poco-dijo una sombra quitándola nota y poniendo otra-jajaja esto bastara para acabar con la vida de ese dragón-dijo la sombra retirándose de aquel lugar

_**-Centro del pueblo-**_

Todo parece tranquilo se puede ver a la gente que sale de sus casas y dan paseos por el pueblo los niños jugando en el parque de la escuela y yo me a listo para mi caminata me puse mis audífonos puse música de mi iPhone y empecé a caminar saludando a mis amigos y apreciando la fauna y la flora del pueblo salude a pinkie pie en el parque eche una carrera con rainbow y le deje ganar ayude a fluttershy con los animales total hice de todo un poco.

Pero mi iPhone empezó a tocar una canción muy especial era la canción que había compuesto con fire, King y D teníamos una banda llamada los wolfang´s teníamos pocas canciones grabadas pero nos iba bien recuerdo que era el vocalista pero también tocaba guitarra, fire era el baterista, King era el bajista__y D era el guitarrista principal todos nos inspiramos en las grandes bandas de rock AeroSmith, guns and rose, nirvana, kiss y los Beatles(o como se escriba) mi guitarra aún estaba en mi estuche debajo de mi cama

-creo que es hora de volver se está haciendo tarde para el desayuno-dije quitándome los audífonos y apagando la música de mi celular para dirigirme a casa

_**-sala de la biblioteca-**_

-donde estará zero debió haber dejado una nota-dijo twilight buscando la nota en todos lados-aquí esta-dijo twilight tomando la nota para leerla

Nota:

-Queridas amigas dejo esta nota para decirles que estoy harto de este pueblo estos últimos meses han sido un infierno desde que llegue primero mi vida fue destruida segundo casi muero muchas veces y tercero me alié con 6 ponys que tienen más problemas emocionales que una quinceañera exagerada y además twilight sparkel terminamos att: zero slow ranger-dijo twilight leyendo la nota entre lagrimas

-no puedo creer que ese gusano nos allá insultado y no sentirse culpable de ello-dijo A.J enojada-si se vuelve aparecer por aquí no saldrá vivo de esta-dijo rainbow para después ver como se abría la puerta y entraba zero

Cuando entre a la sala y mire a todas las chicas viéndome con una mirada asesina en sus ojos pero al ver a twilight llorando me preocupe intente caminar hacia ella pero A.j y rainbow me cortaron en paso

**(Pero qué demonios, intento ver a twilight pero me cortan el paso que habrá pasado además me da mala espina sus miradas)**

-q-que ha pasado-dije pero me imagine siendo atacado por las 5 intentando arrancarme los brazos pero lo que escuche me estremeció

-tu pedazo de idiota bipolar hipócrita doble cara y maricon-dijo rainbow acercándose a mi cara pero decidí ignorar el discurso de eres un maldito bastardo y te matare

-esto es culpa de tú y tu maldita familia-esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza ahora yo le iba a arrancar los brazos pero me resigne y le di una mirada fría

-crees que es sencillo intento vivir mi vida como alguien normal pero no puedo dormir ya que no se si mis amigos van a estar aquí mañana o no pero creo que no o entiendes por qué tu familia no está muerta-dije esto en un tono frio que la hizo retroceder un poco

-no, no lo he vivido pero eso no es excusa para dejar esta nota-dijo rainbow señalando la nota en la mesa la tome y la leí

-esta nota ni siquiera es mía-le dije en un tono serio tome un papel y escribía lo que decía en la nota pero la letra

-la letra es muy diferente-dije con indiferencia-si pero pudiste cambiar tu letra para que no sospecháramos de ti y así poder engañarnos-dijo pinkie pie dando saltos por doquier

-pero quiero oír que dice twilight-dije mirando a twilight esperando una respuesta pero al verla bajo la mirada un momento la volvió a levantar para mirarme

-z-zero cre-creo que debes ir-irte-me dijo twilight a punto de partir en llanto mirándome a los ojos en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir tenia un nudo en la garganta y mi cabeza iba a estallar-es lo me-mejor p-para los dos-me dijo ella mirando hacia un lado de la sala

-twilight yo lo siento-dije con voz seria apretando mis puños fuertemente al punto de casi romperme los dedos-pero respeto tu decisión-dije un poco mas calmado dirigiéndome a la escalera dándole la espalda a todas

Subí rápido y saque toda mis cosas y las puse en mi mochila busque debajo de la cama, mi guitarra y encontré, un marco de fotos electrónicos con fotos de twi y yo, decidí dejarlo hay no pensé hacerlo, pero algo me dijo que lo dejara hay me puse otra chaqueta

Tome mis cosas baje la escalera me dirigí a la puerta y al salir empezó a llover poco a poco mas fuerte me voltee y vi a las chicas en la puerta

-adiós zero- dijo twilight cabizbaja yo solo sonreí y voltee mi cabeza- esto no será un adiós. Sino un hasta pronto-dije volviendo a voltear mi cabeza para encaminarme al bosque everfree

_**Continuara**_

_**este capitulo se cambio mucho de nombre por que decidí que especificaría mas el fic agregándole un poco mas de trama a la historia bueno gracias por leer los despide José slow ranger**_


	9. reencuentro

_**Bueno aquí tiene el siguiente cap. de este fic bueno aquí se los dejo**_

Dialogo normal

**(Pensamientos)**

_*susurros*_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Prueba de poder,honor y valor**_

_**[P.O.V zero]**_

Han pasado 1 semana desde que llegue al bosque everfree al parecer mi llegada era esperada ya que ni las bestias del bosque me atacaban al parecer todo el bosque everfree sabia de mi llegada los pocos animales que lo habitaban me llevaron a un lugar seguro en donde me refugie al parecer este lugar no podría ser mejor al principio estaba deteriorado.

Pero quedo como nuevo en 3 días ciertamente este castillo en el que habito temporalmente es muy cómodo pero ciento 3 presencia que me alertan, pero eh pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de animales que me da una sensación de calma pero la noche siempre me trae ese mal recuerdo de cuando me fui de ponyville abandonando a mi único amor lo que me entristece ya que solo tengo el don de enamorarme de solo una persona eso es un verdadero fastidio a veces siento que ella no me olvida como yo a ella

-sabes yo también no olvido algunas cosas-dijo una voz muy familiar para mi-no deberías estar triste yo lo estaría pero debes saber que eso no te llevara a nada-dijo la misma voz as cerca de mi reaccione mandando un golpe de trueno hacia donde provenía la voz pero antes de impactar fue detenido y destruido como si de una pelota se tratara

**(Si esto le hace a mis ataques no me imagino que clase de bestia será)**

-el único bestia aquí eres tu por haber dejado tu puesto solo por un rompimiento y pensaba que eras un tipo duro-dijo una sombra a un lado del cuarto-lo sabia solo eres un cobarde-se burlo aquella sombra pero para mi fue el colmo reaccione intente embestirlo pero me esquivo muy velozmente

-has perdido tu entrenamiento zero-dijo una sombra atrás de mi espalda tirándome al suelo tomándome de los brazos y poniéndome contra el suelo

-debemos reforzar tu entrenamiento-dijo la voz soltándome lentamente me levante y lo golpee pero él se agacho y le di a otra de las sombra de lleno en la cara

-oye amigo fue solo una broma no tenia por que golpearme-dijo la sombra develándose la cual era fire uno de mis amigos y una verdadera molestia

-te dije que no debías hacerlo enojar-dijo King sentándose en una de las sillas que tenia en aquella gran sala-pero al menos probamos sus habilidades-dijo mi hermano D fire patee una de las sillas deslizándola hacia donde estaba mi hermano

-pero no ha perdido sus reflejos-dijo King viendo a-zero vinimos aquí para entrenarte y para demostrar que no fuiste tu el que escribió esa nota pero antes de entrenarte deberías descansar un poco ya es muy tarde para empezar nos veremos por la mañana-dijo D caminando hacia la puerta y yéndose con los otros dos

(bien, solo otra vez creo que esta noche no dormiré)

_**Fin**_

_**Si lo se por qué tan corto es que ya no tengo inspiración pero para la próxima será mas larga solo denme tiempo**_


	10. prueba de poder

_**Hola otra vez aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "el misterio del ser oscuro"**_

_**en el capitulo anterior**_

_**Zero se rencontró con sus amigos y hermano que le avisaron sobre unas pruebas especial para reforzar sus habilidades dormidas las cuales algunas había perdido, sus amigo y hermano dejaron a zero para que descansara.**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Prueba de poder**_

Nuestro muy serio personaje se encontraba despierto en una cama un poco vieja pero eso no era lo mas incomodo, si no las pesadillas, terrores nocturnos e insomnio que padecía cada noche a veces contemplaba la luna en silencio lo cual lo calmaba o solo le hacia recordar el nombre de aquella unicornio con quien había peleado, pero en su mente el sabia que ella lo extrañaba como el a ella pero ya era de mañana y debía dormir un poco se acomodó e intento dormir

_**-¡BUENOS DIAS!**_-grito fire despertando a zero el cual se paro de golpe con una cara de pocos amigos-_**son las 5 de la mañana a menos que tengas algo importante como para levantarme a esta hora**_-dijo zero con una cara enojada levantándose

-_**es hora de tu prueba, la de poder pero antes date un baño pareces un zombi yo te espero aquí**_-dijo fire muy sereno mientras zero se iba a un lago cercano a darse un baño el siempre veía a la pequeña fluttershy por hay nunca había hablado con ella solo la veía pero estaba decidido a hablar con ella se seco y se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la tímida Pegaso

-_**hola fluttershy hace días que no te veo**_-hablo un poco adormecido el chico asustando a la tímida Pegaso-_**ze-zero que haces aquí te fuiste al bosque everfree y no volvimos a saber de ti**_-dijo en un tono bajo la Pegaso

-_**me fui a vivir en las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las princesa luna y celestia pero estoy bien solo un poco dormido solo eso**_-dijo dándole una sonrisa-_**si quieres puedes venir a mi casa para hablar aunque no se si deba las chicas aun siguen enojadas por lo de la pelea**_-dijo la Pegaso amiga de los animales

-_**lo entiendo solo desearía poder hablar con alguien de vez en cuando**_-dijo retirándose-_**oye espera**_-dijo la Pegaso haciendo que nuestro amigo volteara-_**que tal si nos vemos mañana en ponyville**_-dijo la Pegaso dedicándole una sonrisa

-_**mañana a las 5 de la tarde frente a sugarcube córner**_-dijo fluttershy-_**vale, ya me tengo que ir así que nos vemos mañana adiós fluttershy fue bueno volverte a ver**_-le dijo zero despidiéndose para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba fire

* * *

-_**donde se habrá metido**_-dijo el demonio enojado-_**siento haberte hecho esperar me cruce con una vieja amiga**_-dijo el dragón de las sombras

-_**no importa, es hora de tu prueba**_-dijo el demonio chasqueando los dedos y una gran llama roja los rodeo para luego ser teletrasportados

-_**donde estamos fire**_-dijo zero pero no hubo respuesta-_**fire**_-llamo al demonio-_**me llevo aquí para nada que buena prueba**_-burlo el chico un poco enojado

-_**pero si tu prueba no ha empezado**_-dijo fire con una túnica roja-_**esta prueba es de poder veremos cual fuerte eres enfrentándote a tu peor enemigo**_-dijo el demonio invocando a una bestia que ni zero se imaginaba era los generales sombras ya derrotados

-_**esta es mi prueba, juego de niños**_-dijo zero riéndose de fire-_**bien veamos como lo haces sin poderes**_-dijo fire quitándole su poder

-_**estas loco como venceré a 3 generales sombras sin poderes**_-le replico muy exaltado-de eso se trata la prueba mediré tu fuerza al ver como manejas esta batalla sin poderes

_**[P.O.V zero]**_

*_piensa zero piensa como derrotas a tres generales sombra, bien tendré que pelear mano a mano*_

Di un salto hacia venom intentando acertarle una patada pero me tomo del pie y me arrojo hacia la pared quede inmóvil pero reaccione al esquivar un golpe de kaimera pero no fue suficiente como para evitar uno de los guadañazos de la muerte haciéndome todo un corte en el abdomen que me sangraba pero algo, me hizo querer luchar y le di una patada a la muerte la cual esquivo y me hizo otros tres cortes uno en el pecho otro en la pierna y uno en el brazo caí como un peso muerto quede paralizado en mi cabeza pasaron muchas imágenes desde que llegue a poniville, mis batallas y mi ida pero una imagen que cruzo por mi cabeza era la imagen de twilight y yo abrazados en el atardecer esa imagen me hizo sentir una calma una calidez, esa imagen hizo que me aferrara a la vida.

me levante como si nada y empecé a caminar hacia los generales sombra como si nada venom intento agarrarme pero antes de poder hacer su movimiento le dirigí una patada en el pecho que lo hizo volar hacia la pared quedando estampado en ella matándolo kaimera intento quemarme pero fue en vano me acercaba mas y mas quede cara a cara con el, lo agarre y lo tire contra el techo cuando estaba apunto de caer en el suelo golpee su cara atravesando su cráneo fui directo a la muerte la cual intento escapar pero un arco y un carcaj se formo en mis manos y mi espalda tome una flecha y la dispare directo hacia la muerte clavándolo en su pecho cayo al suelo lo sostuve y mire a los huecos de sus ojos y lo tire en el piso para que muriera

-_**bien hecho mi amigo pasaste**_-dijo fire apareciendo en una llamarada felicitándome-_**si pero que caso tiene use mis poderes no pase**_-le dije un tanto enojado

-_**al contrario la prueba era medir de lo que eras capaz, y fuiste capaz de vencer a 3 generales sombras solo con el poder que nació del amor hacia aquella unicornio**_-dijo fire contento por haber superado la prueba de nuevo pero su expresión cambio a una de pena-_**zero quiero pedir perdón por decir tonta a el sentimiento que sientes por aquella pony**__-_se disculpo el demonio apenado

-_**te perdono solo porque eres un hermano para mi ¿vale?**__-le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro-claro que si amigo_-dijo desacomodándome el cabello-_**bueno se esta haciendo tarde te dejare en tu casa oye y que no se te olvide tu compromiso con aquella Pegaso**_-dijo fire creando una llama alrededor mio teletrasportandome a mi hogar temporal me cambie y me metí a mi cama preparándome para dormir

_**[Fin del P.O.V zero]**_

* * *

-_**Twilight estas bien**_-dijo applejack poniéndole un casco en el hombro-_**si estoy bien, solo que no puedo olvidar a zero**_-dijo la unicornio entristecida mirando por el balcón las estrella

-_**podrías olvidar a ese bueno para nada de una buena vez**_-dijo rainbow subiendo por las escaleras_**-¡no le digas así!**__-_replico twilight enojada arrojándole una almohada que cayo sobre su cara

-_**¡EL FUE EL INUTIL QUE TE HIRIO, NOS INSULTO!-**_grito la Pegaso celeste-_**basta, las dos parecéis perros y gatos peleando**_-dijo applejack separando a las dos antes de que se intentaran mata-_**twilight ve a descansar, rainbow debo hablar contigo**_-dijo la poni de tierra mirando seriamente a la Pegaso

-_**vale me voy a dormir buenas noches**__-dijo twilight entrando a la casa yéndose a su cuarto_-_**tenemos que hablar seriamente rainbow**_-dijo applejack mirando a rainbow mientras tanto twilight se hallaba tumbada en su cama intentando dormir, saco una foto de debajo de su almohada era una foto de ella y zero abrazados viendo el atardecer aquella imagen hizo que la unicornio se le saliera una lagrima abrazando la foto quedándose profundamente dormida

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Bien hasta aquí le dejo el episodio numero diez ojala les guste y que pasen una buena noche, mañana y dia**_


End file.
